


The Day After

by starsinger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10089707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: It’s following the Battle of Hogwarts, and there’s one question that just won’t go away. Don’t own them.





	

Harry sat on the edge of his bed the next day. Mrs. Weasley had gone through his trunk sometime yesterday and had returned with a pair of pajamas for Ron and Harry, and a dressing gown for Hermione. Kreacher had managed a sandwich for him after he, and every other survivor of the battle, had been checked out by Madam Pomfrey.

For the first time in nearly a year Harry felt safe, secure, and warm. His stomach was telling him that he was hungry. The future would hold many things for him. The Ministry would award him the Order of Merlin, First Class. Shacklebolt had already informed him that his future as an Auror was waiting for him when he was ready. The House Cup for Extraordinary Service would also be given to him in a few days, and he would give a reasoned argument in favor of Professor Snape’s portrait hanging in the Headmaster’s Office later. Right now he was hungry.

Harry glanced around and found his freshly laundered robes lying on the foot of his bed. He rose and dressed. Ron and Neville weren’t far behind him. Madam Pomfrey had healed the gashes and other bruises the Carrows had inflicted on Neville in minutes. They made their way to the common room where Hermione and Ginny joined them. The locations of the common rooms meant they had suffered little damage beyond an occasional broken window. The five of them exited the portrait hole and made their way out. After word of the battle had gotten out, the wizarding community had swarmed the school. They helped remove the dead. They helped with the wounded, and, most importantly, they helped repair the damage done to the school. The large slab of marble missing from the grand staircase had been replaced. Debris had been cleared and windows and doors repaired. Statues and Suits of Armor had been repaired and returned to their pre-battle positions. One poor wizard was trying to figure out how to fix the gargoyle that lead up to the Headmaster’s Office. He was using language that made him sound like a sailor.

The Great Hall stood good as new. The tables had been realigned, although most people still ignored the house alignment. McGonagall stepped up from the dais as Harry sat at the Gryffindor table and approached them as Luna joined them. Hermione and Ginny made room for her. “We located Professor Snape’s body in the Shrieking Shack, Harry,” she told him. “I have to ask you again, why do you think he should be given an honorable funeral after all he’s done?” she asked.

“I’ll come and see you in your office, Professor,” Harry told her. “I’ll show you there,” he looked down at his plate as the plates around him filled with food.

McGonagall patted him on the shoulder. “I’ll see you there, Harry,” she told him as she returned to the Professor’s table.

“What are you going to do now?” Neville asked.

Harry spoke first, “I’m going to be an Auror. After a few weeks rest, anyway. Been on the run for awhile.”

“I’m going to Australia to get my parents,” Hermione told them. “I don’t know after that. Shacklebolt’s offered me a job.”

“I’m joining Fred at Weasley’s Wizard’s Wheezes,” Ron announced. “He’s going to need some help, and we’re going to need some more ideas.”

“Professor Sprout’s taking me under her wing,” Neville told them. “She’s grooming me to take her place here after she retires.” There was a certain amount of pride in his voice. Harry smiled at him and congratulated him. Ginny and Luna were still another year from graduation, and said that they’d return next year.

As they exited the Great Hall Filch approached them. “Mr. Potter,” he said. It was the most respectful that Harry had ever heard him toward Harry. “There is one body yet to be disposed of, and…” his voice trailed off as he looked toward the room where Tom Riddle lay.

“Oh, yes, him,” he heard McGonagall say behind him. Harry and his friends, Filch and Mrs. Norris followed her. They entered the room and looked at the small, pathetic body that had once been the most dangerous man in the wizarding world. “What do suggest?” she asked them.

“Burn the body,” Harry said. “Get rid of the last physical remnant of him. Let there not be something, like a grave, that people can rally around to make more evil mischief, in his name again.”

“Incendio,” Ron murmured pointing his wand. Harry watched as the conflagration engulfed the body. As the body was on the floor away from anything flammable the watchers watched the body slowly turn to ash. There was silence as they turned away from the body, making it a thing, rather than give it the dignity of having people present and watching it burn. Harry walked to a window and looked out. The day was bright and sunny. He felt someone come up to him and snuggle their way under his right arm. He looked down and smiled at her. She smiled back.

Harry looked around to see Hermione wrapped in Ron’s arms. “When you can apparate, you’re more than welcome to come over to my house,” he whispered to her. Ginny turned red then reached up and kissed him deliberately. Harry accepted the kiss knowing that the future was more certain. Harry welcomed the one thing that Voldermort never understood. Harry understood that true immortality lay in the children that came of love, and he was willing to love.


End file.
